Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
Templates Moved: Main Page/template stuff New title suggestion *We really need a better, more creative title. Why won't we name the website Wiikipedia? Lt. 1993 01:20, 17 June 2006 (UTC) **I like the suggestion Wiikipedia, but isn't this wiki about all of Nintendo? I like the current name, Nintendopedia, or how about Nintendopolis? --Nerdflood 18:18, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ***"Wikipedia" is a trademark, so you couldn't call it "Wiikipedia" without violation that trademark. Angela (talk) 10:29, 24 June 2006 (UTC) ****Good point! I guess Wiikipedia is out then. Nerdflood 18:05, 24 June 2006 (UTC) *****"Wikitendo" maybe? --[Smiddle 20:30, 3 July 2006 (UTC) ****** How about "Nintenwiki"? 91BOY 21:20, 7 December 2006 (UTC) I want to know what's been so wrong with Nintendopedia? It rolls off the tongue! Eric42 00:19, 8 December 2006 (UTC) New logo suggestion Nintendo's wiki doesn't have a logo... as you may have already noticed. Here is my suggestion for a logo. (Wikada 15:34, 24 July 2006 (UTC)) :It's a bit too big. Could you reduce it to 150px? Angela (talk) 16:30, 24 July 2006 (UTC) This is 150 * 150 Wikada 14:24, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. I've uploaded this as the logo. You might need to refresh your browser on this page to see it update. Angela (talk) 14:34, 25 July 2006 (UTC) New favicon suggestion Here is my suggestion for a favicon. I've formatted it to 16*16 so it's the right size. Wikada 23:59, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :P.S. You may have to click on the name again once you click the link. Wikada 17:15, 26 July 2006 (UTC) This is another favicon suggestion. Wikada 19:23, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :I like the first one better since it has a transparent background. I'll uplod it to Image:Favicon.ico. Angela (talk) 16:56, 17 September 2006 (UTC) There arleady is a Nintendo Wiki There arleady is a Nintendo Wiki called Nintendopedia. Super Jorge 04:36, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :Nintendopedia was created a few months after this one. There was huge demand for this one to be opened. I suggested people use gameinfo instead for a long time but when 6 different people had all said they needed a Nintendo Wikia, I gave in and made this one. :) I think people find it useful to have a site that is part of Wikia rather than independantly hosted, but the other Nintendo wiki is very welcome to merge here and become hosted by Wikia if they want that. Perhaps they didn't realise we existed when they started their own site. Angela talk 05:27, 7 October 2006 (UTC) mabe we should work on merging the 2 tugether and mabe see abuot others(wikitriod/ the zelda wiki) ive been on both the orther lakes good hard info and this lakes aritcalls. :Nintendopedia is the wiki that I go to all the time to update, I don't really recomend merging two sites on the account that people are already used to the design of each one, and the challenge would be awfully hard. oh yah - Try to even get a hold of the web master at Nintendopedia, he's never there. -Bentendo Then maybe we should start off simple, like combining templates and articles on both Wikis to make something more unique than just a direct copy-paste from Wikipedia. 71.3.148.73 22:58, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Dull This wiki is dull, it needs more efert mabe if you put in a culor skeem like the batellstar wiki and/or the nintendo portel on wikipedia (no harsh felings). Related Sites/Affiliates What would people think of a section maybe in the sidebar, where we can list other Nintendo related sites or affiliated sites? Wikada - Talk 23:47, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :I think that would give them too much prominence. A page that anyone can add related links to would be better. Angela talk 04:09, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Swedish I speak Swedish, and I could be an admin there if it'll be set up. –Smiddle U T 17:55, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :You might have to set it up - so try asking on Wikipedia for help. btw, That's soo awesome you can speak another language! If I could, I'll start by translating Captain Falcon's Wikipedia article to its Swedish article, if theres one. Hey Smiddle I'm looking at you!71.3.148.73 23:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::You may want to check here first wikia 71.3.148.73 23:50, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::You just need to apply for a new Swedish Nintendo wiki at w:special:createWiki. Angela talk 08:49, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I request it now. –Smiddle U T 15:42, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Great. The wiki now exists at w:c:sv.nintendo. Angela talk 07:59, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Gateways Okay, I think I've figured it out. Instead of projects, I've come up with Gateways. The idea is simple. From the main page, we link to a gateway page that then links vistors to hopefully the pages that they are looking for. Also on this page, we list improvement drives and more that we feel the need to put on the page. I'm working on the first page design now and I'll try to get it up and running today. Eric42 19:43, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :Oh yeah, the page syntax should be something like Gateway: NES or Gateway: Mario. Eric42 19:43, 28 November 2006 (UTC) I have been trying to figure out what would be relevant information for a gateway page. I figure each topic will be almost unique, but similar topics could be made very close to the same for ease. Any ideas on how to group links, information, etc, would be welcome! Eric42 17:15, 9 December 2006 (UTC) New Stuff Boy, has this wikia stalled. Okay guys, I wanted to note a couple things in my mind. Of course, anyone who looks will notice that I've mainly updated with the Virtual Console stuff, but I figured the entire time that it would be a great place to start. Still think that way actually. Well, I am looking for some great updaters to become admins here so we can get this place going! So... update and if the quality is great, who knows... :) Also, I am going to attempt to start creating "project" pages that are simply a unified effort to put the same info on all related pages. For instance, for all games that are released on the Virtual Console will get a section talking about the VC release. That's just a start and I would love to see anyone else suggest any projects too. Eric42 04:57, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Did you know... Should we have one of those? – Smiddle 20:26, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :I used to have one up on the main page, even had it through a template. But I ran out of stuff to put in it. If this is something someone wants, I'll see if I can put it back in. :) Eric42 21:06, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :: We could use the and tags and we'll never need to erase the facts. – Smiddle 17:01, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Help needed hi, i came here to ask for help improving the Wii Wikia, to all who are interested, just click the link, and improve away! hope to see you there, Phil.e.17:07, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Sigh. I'm sorry to see that someone has attempted to start a new Wikia that covers a subject that we are also attempting to cover. Actually, I'd love to see you guys come over here and work with us instead. I've been slaving over trying to keep the Virtual Console list up to date, ignoring every region except the US/NA area. If you guys are real experts on the Wii, please come over and help us out! Eric42 19:38, 15 April 2007 (UTC) well, i didn't start it, and we're not even close to experts in my opinion since the site is almost dead, so you guys would be the ones doing the helping, if anybody. Phil.e.15:29, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Editing Sweet this is a great wiki idea. I'm a child of the NES era and still remember a thing or 2 about some of the classic games. Do I need to have sources for any information I enter? CharlieP216 20:50, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, and No. It would be great if you had some sources, but for the most part, since we are so young, it's not going to required since a lot of information doesn't always have an online checkable source. We'll take on a case by case instance and if there's something one of us wants a source on, we'll let ya know. ;) Eric42 02:24, 27 April 2007 (UTC) The Franchise Order Honestly but this isn't important but I cannot get over it. But in the main page where you look at Nintendo Franchises, why in the world is" The Legend of Zelda" first and Mario Bros 2nd. I consider it to please swap the around to Mario Bros being first and Zelda 2nd, I mean the Mario series is the main flagship and most popular franchise for Nintendo, can someone please change it straight away if you don't mind. Seriously, stop it. I don't know who it was, but someone changed the front page of Nintendopedia.com to - Go to the REAL Nintendowiki. and showed this link. We don't spam on your site, so don't spam on ours, k. Anyway, I'm off. - Bentendo More messed up Some changes these are, some idiot named User:Kirkburn is calling or the pages Merge: something and it's pointless and is breaking all the rules. Also some idiot has created another Mario page and called the original Merge: Mario. I want someone to delete the new Mario page and stick with the old one. --Vitas 04:28, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Clean Up We need to clean this Wiki up. This is a disgrace, I would've expected more of a Nintendo Wiki. OK, I am bringing in Users from MarioWiki to help, and I myself will help out in the restoration of this Wiki. I can help in many fields, including; Mario, Pikmin, Pokemon, Star Fox, Super Smash Bros., and many more game series. I can also help Image-Wise as well. This Wiki isn't dead yet. - Pokemon DP Also lots of stuff is missing. I myself have started some pages: F-Zero: Maximum Velocity, Lord Cyber. --Vitas 07:04, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Third Party OK, as you know, there are many Nintendo 3rd Party games, like the recent Sonic the Hedgehog games, the early Final Fantasy games, and Metal Slug Anthology. We can make articles on those. BUT, what to do with the games of those series that were NOT on a Nintendo Console. What do we do about them? It wouldn't make sense to make an article on one game, and leave all the rest out, it would be very confusing for the reader. I call for making a seperate page for the Non-Nintendo games of a certain series. Example:, Sonic the Hedgehog 3rd Party Games, or Metal Slug 3rd Party Games (We need better names, I know, it is just an example), with these pages covering all the info of the Non-Nintendo games of that series, but summarizing it a little bit. However, we could just make articles on these Non-Nintendo games, but that wouldn't seem fair, as we are a Nintendo Wiki. Any comments on this dilemma? Pokemon DP 12:28, 20 August 2007 (UTC) The main problem are the compilation. An example of this is Metal Slug Anthology on the Wii, it contain 7 games, hwoever, none of these games were released on a Nintendo system before the compilation! So, what we do, we make article about each games featured or we simply make a genric lsit? EarthCrisis WikiDump and Stubs People, from now on, no more Wiki-Dumping from other Wikis. Our content should be original, not stolen from other Wikis. I have already told a few Users about this, but to make sure it doesn't happen again, I am telling all the other Users here. Also, Stub articles should not be created. We should offer much information on an article, not just a small single sentence. If you need examples of INCREDIBLY well done articles, go to MarioWiki, and see some of the articles they have on there. - Pokemon DP - I just want this Wiki to be INCREDIBLE. :Wikipedia started with a lot of stubs. I know you want the wiki to be incredible right now! But sometimes, you need to start with stubs to get there. Once people see a small bit of content, they will add to it, whereas starting a brand new page can be much scarier for a newcomer. Having some content is almost always better than having none even if it isn't yet as long as you would like it. Angela (talk) 13:16, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::OK, fair enough, but, no more Wiki-Dumping at least. Stubs, fine, Wiki-Dump, not fine. Is that fair? - Pokemon DP Angela, I've been through that. Making your first page is scary. You don't what people will think of it. Max2 so yeah. Stubs actually are better. Anime, TV, and Movies We all know there was an Anime on Pokémon, and a TV show (as well as an alternate Anime) of Mario Bros, and another of Kirby, right? I was wondering, if we should also cover the Anime based on the Nintendo franchises. Considering those shows are based on a Nintendo Franchise, they seem worthy to be put here, but, I wanted to check what everyone else thinks. - Pokemon DP :I think that they should be included them as I see them being part of the Nintendo universe. --Plethebest 11:15, 11 September 2007 (UTC) An older subject brought back again People, PLEASE do not WikiDump. We should be unique, it doesn't matter if you are borrowing info you wrote from another Wiki, you still have to write it in a style unique to the Nintendo Wiki. Don't just steal content from other Wikis, and change a few words around. Write it from scratch. If you don't know much about a characters history, or a section of a characters history, turn it into a stub. Stubs attract more Users, WikiDumping is big, and it is harder to rewrite stuff than it is to do it from scratch. If we WikiDump, the articles are so big and difficult to rewrite, it will scare away new Users. Bottom line: *Stubs = Go for it. *WikiDump = Don't do it. Thank you. Pokemon DP PipeProjects We cover everything on Nintendo here. This could be an issue, as we cover so many differant series, and not everyone likes these series. I believe we should set up a PipeProject system, and have severel differant kinds of PiptProjects. Such as, a PipeProject:Super Mario Bros., PipeProject:Star Fox, PipeProject:Kirby, etc. Please give your thoughts on this. - Pokemon DP :I believe this is a rather common rule, but: What happens on other web sites, stays on other web sites. You sounds like your advertising. UnijuXP 07:38, 3 December 2007 (UTC)